Skulduggery's Songs in all their glory
by Acacia Volt
Summary: Songfic of the usual amazing characters! rated t for... terrorisation! WARNING!: death and gore and... well yeah basically lots and lots of blood. Valduggery, Fletchrie,and sometimes no pairings at all : .
1. Part of It

Going to try and post once a week.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Fletcher." The words echoed numbly throught his mind.  
He barely registered shock as she pulled the dagger from her belt, he simply accepted it.

_I've been working with adhesives,_

_Chains with locks and ropes with knots to tether,_

_But nothing's sticking to the pieces,_

_I can't seem to hold it all together._

_But you should know,_

_Cause that explains why it all just fell apart,_

"You don't have to do this." He whispered, although he knew otherwise, he wanted to hold onto hope.

_It's not the end of the world, just you and me,_

_We're a part of it, everyone,_

_We're a part of it, everything,_

_And if a nightmare ever does unfold,_

_Expect it is a lovely hand to hold,_

"Oh Fletcher, I wish that were true but, you being you and all… well death is necessary in circumstances like this." The girl twisted the dagger around in her fingers, tracing the crusted blood embeded into the steel.

_I've been trying to ingest this,_

_But everything to me just seems like nonsence,_

_And I'm not sure if I can get it, _

_I guess it's time for me to grow a conscience,_

"This is ridiculous!" He screamed, the girl stood unfazed. "You faught it before! Do it again! I know you can."

_To come back, Relax, _

_Cause that explains why all of this simply colapsed,_

_It's not the end of the world,_

_Just you and me,_

She silently circled Fletcher. Her dagger catching moonbeams. One of the highest towers in all of london, and not a single breeze.

_We're a part of it, everyone,_

_We're a part of it, everything,_

_And if a nightmare ever does unfold,_

_Expect it is a lovely hand to hold,_

"You know I can't change, and you know you can't stop could never out run me and everybody that you care for or cares for you. Is dead."

_It's been forever since I've gone, _

_But I'm a footstep on the lawn, _

_Of your home,_

_Maybe forever till I go,_

_But before then you should know,_

_I could tear that place apart,_

_I could tear that place apart,_

"Unless I kill you. I could do it you know." He said, filling himself with empty hope.

_I swear this to you,_

_I wish that this was not the truth,_

_But it's something that you fell into,_

_And crawling out is hard when you,_

_Are not so sure it's what you want to do,_

_Not convinced it's what you want to do,_

The girl, dressed in the black dress and combat boots, approched Fletcher. She wasn't cautious, she just gripped his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

_It's just the weight of the world,_

_Giving out under the strength,_

_And we're a part of it, everyone,_

_We're a part of it, everything,_

He retorted instantly and shoved her away. Her lips were cold and not the way they used to be. "You know you love me, Fletch." As she spoke her words were cold like the rest of her.

_And when a nightmare finally does unfold,_

_A nightmare finally shows,_

_It's not the end of the world,_

_Just a calamity,_

He did love her. Who she was. Not who she is. She changed and she wasn't the person he loved anymore. "Sorry, you're the one thing in this world I hate the most, Val."

_We're a part of it, Everyone,_

_We're a part of it, Everything,_

_And when a nightmare finally does unfold,_

_Expect it is a lovely hand to hold_

Her smile vanished and she lunged forward, plunging the dagger into Fletchers heart. He didn't scream, he fell on his knees and pulled the blood-ridden dagger out, he shoved it away and Valkyie leant down at his face. "I still loved you, oh why, oh why couldn't you tell me the same.

* * *

Yes thats right! Val kills everyone then leaves Fletcher for last...how she killed Skulduggery?... I don't know. she is awesome so she just did.

The song is _Part of it _by _Relient K! (italics = lyrics!)_

If you want to suggest a song that would be really helpful!

also i'm sorry if you don't like how i write, it's either sad or sappy, so if you want a pairing story let me know.

Sorry for any mistakes guys!

Let me know if it's any good :)


	2. Kryptonite

Sorry for the late update :S life's been hectic with everything, hehe. hope you like it!

* * *

A man looked up from the darkened, lonely corners of the room and saw a girl. "Why hello there, Miss Cain. What can I do for an old friend? Are you still killing the world?"

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time,_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_I feel there's nothing I can do,_

The girl in black had a solemn look on her face, it slowly turned to anger. " I was never the one who did all of that. You know it. And don't ever call me your friend."

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you,_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end,_

"Well don't we all." The man spoke as if he was undergoing serious concentration or pressure "Speaking of friends, how's Tanith and Ghastly and the boy with the annoying hair? Numbers 2, 6 and 8 weren't they?"

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman,_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand,_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super hero might,_

_Kryptonite,_

The girl pounded against the cell bars, " Don't you dare speak of them! Ever! You have no right! The world knows what happened! You killed everyone! Every single last one of them!"

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But your secrets I will keep,_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down,_

_You stumbled in you bumped your head if not for me you would be dead,_

_I picked you up and put you back, _

_On solid ground,_

"Almost everyone," He corrected. "If I'm not mistaken, I've actually _saved_ you a couple of times. Now why would I do that? Did you not promise to be my friend? Always?" He let the words hang in the air,

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman,_

_If I'm alive and well will you still be there holding my hand,_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhero might,_

_Kryptonite._

Valkyrie's emotions stirred inside of her, Anger settled again and she kicked the cell. "Goodbye, Old friend." She murmured

* * *

Did i skimp a little bit on the words? Most sincere apologies... well... maybe the next one will have to be longer!

_kryptonite_ by _3 doors down._

Also i'm happy to write whatever pairings you guys like; Valduggery or Fletchrie or whatever else you may come up with :). i'm not going to give my opinion on them but i sure as hell will write them... as long as i have the right song...or something... :D

If you have any song requests please let me know as i am already almost out of ideas.

Acacia


	3. Dissapear

Well... i haven't uploaded in AGES! extremely sorry but life has been around as it usually does.

Another one shall be up shortly!

* * *

The battle field always used to be Valkyrie's favourite place. Stress the _used_ to.  
The bitter sweet, salty stench of blood mixed with farmilliar smells of o-zone and magic hung in the air and sunk towards the slowly decaying corpses.  
The death of the others made her feel good, it meant that she had won.

_We're the last of the sleepless ones,_

_Left behind by those we left behind tonight,_

_Quiet now, let the boys intake,_

_Were we always just your lost cause mistakes?_

Fighting side-by-side with the ones she loved, and hearing the sounds of battle.  
The sound of war cries.  
The sound of metal against metal.  
The sound of gunfire.  
The sound of fire being thrown or shadows being whipped.  
The beautiful sound of battle.

_Wait for me, will you wait for me?_

_I need you on my side,_

_Wait for me, will you wait for me?_

_With arms wide,_

The one battle, on the 23rd of October, was an unseemingly beautiful battle. It took it's place at a field with no name. Rolling hills and all.  
The sky was dark, but no clouds were visible. No stars.  
The rolling hills are now stained a deep, red crimson, with the deliciously, putrid stench hanging like fog.

_Alone, left alone,_

_Watch us slowly dissapear with time,_

_Alone, still alone,_

_Forgotten, lost, and left behind,_

Bodies now lay on the dew covered grass like a moaning carpet.  
Some were dead, yet others waited for the torturous pain to numb and for conciousness to permanently slip away.

_Darklit streets are no place for kids,_

_But it gives us, more of a home than anywhere we've ever lived,_

_We're the scientists left to our own demise,_

_You're still our last chance, to get out of this place alive,_

_Wait for me, will you wait for me with arms wide?_

Some people weren't meant to die. Just innocents. Just mortals.  
Others have been meaning to die a painful, horribly gore filled mess of a death for a very, _very _long time.

_Alone, left alone,_

_Watch us slowly dissapear with time,_

_Alone, left alone,_

_Forgotten, lost and left behind,_

But there was one girl. One girl that was so innocent, yet so guilty at the same time.  
Blood soaked her clothes, and her hair.  
Her face was framed with crusted blood which made her look even more pale.  
Her eyes were closed and a body laid next to her. It wasn't screaming, nor dead.

_Alone, left alone,_

_Watch us slowly dissapear with time,_

Moments ago, this wasteland was alive, but Lord Vile was there in an instant.  
He killed the girl.  
Ripped the flesh from her scalp and grinded a blade inbetween her spine, piercing her kidneys and stomach.

_Alone, left alone,_

_Watch us slowly dissapear with time._

_Alone, left alone,_

_Forgotten, lost!_

When she realised she was going to die, Vile had already vanished. In her last moments she desperately called to her skeleton. He turned and saw her crumpled figure on the ground, surrounded by a red, sticky pool. He rushed to her side and she pulled him close.

_We're left alone, left alone,_

_Watch us slowly dissapear with time,_

_Alone, left alone,_

_Forgotten, lost and left behind._

Tears brimmed over her cheeks and her rough throat whispered 'I love you.'. Her trembling hands reached up and pressed his collarbones, and she kissed him.

Her life was stolen from her on the day the one that she loved died.

Still stress the _used_ to.

* * *

Ah...yes.. valkyrie is dead... MWAHAHAHAH! i feel really, really evil :D

If i don't get told of anyother shippings that are favourite among you folk, i will write Valduggery. (I just find fletchrie to average and normal.)

_Dissapear _by _Anberlin_

Once again, i am extremely sorry for any mistakes.

Kepp reading! (and hopefully reviewing hehe)

(Mani)Acacia

...you get it? maniac... :D


	4. Sparks

Yes this is a _really_ short one, but it was just something i wrote a while ago and found a song to match...i think it matches... i mean, it does right? :S

* * *

Valkyrie Cain sat on the very tip of the cruise ship, attempting to sink her sorrows into the ocean waves, crashing below her. Her feet dangled just above the salty sea spray, that glistened with the setting sun.

_Did I drive you away?  
I know what you'll say.  
You'll say, "Oh, sing one we know"  
But I promise you this,  
I'll always look out for you.  
That's what I'll do._

"Are you alright, Valkyrie?" Said the voice made of velvet.

_Singing...  
Singing..._

"I'm fine." She answered keeping her eyes trained on the water. Although he knew she was anything but fine, Valkyrie tried to make herself convincing. She threw her legs back over the railing and onto the boat. "Just a bit sea-sick that's all."

_My heart is yours.  
It's you that I hold on to.  
That's what I'll do.__  
_

"would you like me to stay here with you?"

"No, no! that's fine you can go back to the others." One thing she didn't need was the presence of the one that made her sick.

_But I know I was wrong,  
And I won't let you down._

"Are you sure? You look slightly cold, you have goose bumps. The sea spray isn't helping. Maybe you should come back insi-"

She laughed "Skulduggery, I'm fine."

_Singing...  
Crying..._

Skulduggery tilted his head in the usual way she knew as a smile. He placed his coat around Valkyrie's shoulders and whispered 'cheer up kid'.

_Yeah I saw sparks,  
Yeah I saw sparks,  
And I saw sparks,  
Yeah I saw sparks,  
Singing out.__  
_

She turned around to thank him, wanting to say so much more. But he'd vanished. Her smile dropped and she returned her gaze to the sea.

_La, la, la, la, oh…  
La, la, la, la, oh…  
La, la, la, la, oh…  
La, la, la, la, oh…_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for any mistakes!

_Sparks _by _Coldplay_

Yes, tis Valduggery, i did warn you... isn't Valduggery some sort of necrophilia... i mean... yeah... nevermind... :)

From your ManiAcacia


	5. More Than Useless

Wow Updating 3 times in one day.. i must really love you ManiAc jr.'s... either that or i just really feel the need to write after all of those missed holidays.. hehe i can explain.. don't eat me... OK! fine! maybe i can't explain!

Enjoy! this has no hurt or romance... ok maybe a smidge but still... XD

* * *

_I feel like, I would like  
To be somewhere else doing something that matters  
And I'll admit here, while I sit here  
My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather_

Valkyrie Cain sat in a polished, wooden chair, on a veranda, at the back of the late Gordon Edgley's house. She wore her usual attire of a gloomy black; the weather was just the same_._

_What's the purpose? It feels worthless  
So unwanted like I've lost all my value  
I can't find it, not in the least bit  
and I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you_

A figure appeared at the doorway behind her.

"Skul?" She asked.  
"Yes, Valkyrie?" He replied.

_And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all  
But then you assure me_

_I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once_

"It's raining. Can you feel the rain? I know you have nerve endings and you can feel pain." She inclined her head, "But what about rain?"

_So I say if I can't, do something significant  
I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted  
And nothing trivial, that life could give me will  
Measure up to what might have replaced it_

"I- I'm not sure, I remember the rain, but not how it feels."

_Too late look, my date book  
Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone  
And I bet, that regret  
Will prove to get me to improve in the long run_

She twisted her head to face him. "Come here," she ushered. He did as she said and she took off his fedora. She pulled him by the tie slowly down the stairs and into the rain.

_And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all  
But then you assure me  
I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once_

She stood opposite him, her dark hair was already plastered to her scalp, she tilted her head back and lifted her arms up to the sky. Slowly a grin spread across her face.

_I'm a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was goin' to the day, goin' to be the day  
That I would do something right  
Do something right for once_

Skulduggery tilted his head in question, but didn't say a word. He rolled his sleeves up and tilted his skull backwards, reaching up to the sky.

_Showing any sign of ever making sense  
Of my time , it's I notice, I know this  
Week is a symbol of how I use my time  
Resent it, I spent it  
Convincing myself the world's doing just fine  
Without me  
Doing anything of any consequence_

He was momentarily lost.  
The rain hit his skull, but in the softest of ways. It ran down his spine and hit every bone in his body.  
And he was saturated entirely. It was a great feeling, as if all of his past was washed away.  
At least, momentarily.

_Without me my life  
And my right, to use it like I should  
Like he would, for the good  
Of everything that I would ever know_

His thoughts were interrupted by Valkyrie tugging him under cover again.

She stared at him as if he held the secrets of the world and so much more.

_I'm a little more than useless  
When I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once_

"I can feel rain, I can most definitely feel the rain." And he walked out again.

_I'm a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was goin' to the day, goin' to be the day  
That I would do something right  
Do something right for once_

* * *

Did you like it? Really? aww you're too kind... unless of course you said you hate it... uh...this is really awkward...

_More Than Useless _by _Relient K_ (Yes i know.. more Relient K... i love them.)

100% sorry for any mistakes...

From your 'Little Miss Bass Shredder' ManiAcacia :D

(P.S: I completely own all of Skulduggery Pleasant and it's characters.. unless the copyright people are after me...then it's all the so called 'Derek Landy'... he has a strange imagination... ;D)

(P.S.S: If you want a character of yours put into a chapter let me know XD )

(P.P.S.S: I am so proud of myself; a chapter with over 1000 words :'D )


	6. Hello Alone

**TADAAAAAAH! Sorry I've kinda kept you all waiting.. and with the character thing that I said.. I'll only put you into a story if I can find a place in the plot.. and uh.. well… i don't have anything else to say so... kthanxbi!**

**Uh.. you should read my other fanfic.. it's How To Train Your Dragon.. :D.. I'm addicted to that movie.. and blueberry cordial... MOVING ALONG! i do believe this is Skulduggery Pleasant... I swear I'm addicted to that book ;D**

* * *

Alira Lovestone glided carefully across the polished stone floor. A scowl written clearly upon her features. She approached a large, solid door and wrapped her thin fingers around the door handle and pulled it open.

_Is this where the interstate ends?_

_In coastal towns like this_

_Waiting for my world to cave under_

_We seem to invent ourselves_

_In places left unknown_

_If hope could only find me out_

"What do you mean, 'There is one left!'" her voice boomed. The shadowed figure looked up from a yellowed scroll.

"I mean there is another teleporter, Alira. No big fuss really."

_Is this the end of everything we know? _

_This is the end of everything I am._

"I have slaughtered them all, it isn't possible." Murder was her job, her lifestyle and her point in being.

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Hello!_

_Broken hearts like promises, I left my last unknowns_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Alone!_

_Cause the coldest winter's thread_

"It _is _possible. There were 43 in existence. You have killed 41. That Renn boy is left, but a threat, he is not, at least at the moment. This other teleporter on the other hand, is very dangerous and an obvious threat to exposing us."

_Can't pressure me, I'm not a holy ghost_

In the coastal towns of him

_Although I know a thousand names_

_I see my only friend_

_I've got the ground_

_All I need is ten cents for the pooling_

_I feel helpless, sleeping at this, waiting for your return_

_Are you ever coming home?_

"There are no other teleporters." She said with ice in her voice. "Barely any sensitives anymore either. I quit."

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Hello!_

_Broken hearts like promises, I left my last unknowns_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Alone!_

_Cause the winter's thread on broken homes_

_Broken homes_

The man's teeth ground together in a way that made Alira consider her choices. But they didn't change their stances. "Quitting is not an option, Lovestone."

_Does anybody_

_Do they ever listen? _

_Does anybody_

_Care at all?_

_Do they care at all? _

_Do they care at all?_

_Do they care at all?_

"Why does it matter? Death is inevitable for me as I do not wish to continue." She undid her cloak and let it drop to the ground revealing her waist length hair smouldering her face.

_Do you care at all? Do you care at all?_

_Is this the end of everything we know?_

_This is the end of everything I am_

"Alira, you know of your worth. Do not do this." He said, enunciating every word.

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Hello!_

_Broken hearts like promises, I left my last unknowns_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Alone!_

_Cause the coldest winters thread on broken homes_

"Mm, in fact I do. That is why I wish to leave." Her hand on her hip swept around her torso and landed on her lower back. She jerked it up slightly and removed the dagger from behind her back. She lunged forward over the desk and held the dagger to the man's throat.

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Hello!_

_Broken hearts like promises, I left my last unknowns_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Alone!_

_Nonethelesser you're not here_

_And then we must wake this home_

Her face melted into an evil smile, the man's mimicked hers.

"Go on. Let's see if you have the guts. Let's see if you really wou-" Her mouth ripped into a snarl and she plunged the blade in between the man's ribs. Alira felt him go numb in her grip and he slumped to the desk.

She holstered the blade and picked her cloak up from the ground and shook it out.

"Time to kill a teleporter." She said.

She silently laughed to herself, the thoughts that crossed her minds were no more than these; When I kill the teleporter, the Renn boy, Fletcher, there will be one teleporter left. She will be free to roam, I will be free to roam.

* * *

**BUH-BUH-BUHHHH! yeah... Alira is the teleporter! evil i know hee hee**

**For Sky Fireheart! **

**This one is over 1000 words too... so uh.. woop woop?**

**_Hello Alone_ by _Anberlin_**

**If I may be so kind… Don't kill me for the uber late update… I was writing my new HTTYD story and my own story and English stories and practicing bass too much for the band and.. and.. and… ok I've run out of excuses -_-' **

press that little button there!

vvvvv

vvv

v


	7. Conspiracy

**HELLO ALL!... there really is no reason for a late update D': SORRY! really... i am... especially if you're reading this. **

**I hope most of you will know this song, or at least the band. X3**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mademise.. although I'm sure she gets that all the time :). And Lythia... if she would read this then she would see so uh.. hehe**

**I know this isn't what happens in the book but i thought that i had to change it a bit to suit the song. Most of it is the same so you should figure out where it's coming from... *cough cough* _Mortal Coil _*cough*... :D**

**Also any suggestions are greatly appreciated I've got a few lined up but i could still use sugggestions as a motivation to write!**

**ManiAcacia! **

* * *

When I woke up, it was black.

Yet it wasn't completely night, and I don't remember the nightmares chasing after me. I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up. My cheekbones were cold to a point of numbness. The world turned around, yet my footing was firm. I couldn't move by myself, something did it for me. I felt my motions become less mechanical with every twitch, but it still didn't feel like me.

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us_

_And they'll find out why we don't trust them_

My feet stood without my command. Despite my protest of weak muscles and bones, I wasn't in control entirely. I stared up the small hill and saw thousands of black-lipped faces, smiling at my apparent strength. My eyes flicked through every face in several moments, none looked fairly important. My neck swivelled towards a man who'd stepped forward first. I knew him, the man with the scarred face, he must have spoken to draw my attention.

No, _it's _attention. This is not me.

_Speak up dear 'cause I cannot hear you_

_I need to know why we don't trust them_

It made my eyes turn away from the crowd and around at the world. My peripherals were clouded with murk and everything was dimmer than what I had believed possible while i still managed to keep vision. The mountains and the snow, and the rocks and the sky, and the people. Involuntarily, I inhaled.  
There was a bitter taste to the air, it was a Remnant. I imagined the darkness sliding down my throat and shivered.

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me _

_And tell me how I've lost my power _

I couldn't hear. The Remnant had taken some me along with it. Infused, that made Darquesse. The rest of who I am was left to watch helplessly. It stripped me of my senses and tore away my vital structure, leaving me powerless. Somebody shoved through the crowd and threw themselves at my feet. Their mouth moved, then the next thing I knew, my foot was elevated halfway through his head and his brain shot out like a football. As he crumpled I heard my own, dark, acidic laugh and shied away like most others. Unbelievably, some laughed and applauded. Darquesse leapt for the nearest one, she tore out their windpipe then punched a hole through a woman's chest. As the laughter died out I screamed in soundless frustration.  
If I could ruin myself from the inside I would.  
But no, I'm a weak subconscious now.

_Where can I turn? Cause I need something more_

_Surrounded by uncertainties I'm so unsure of _

Darquesse swept through the crowd, creating terror over all else.  
I could feel the Remnant. It was here with me, just as confused as I was. Darquesse was from part of me, and part of the Remnant. Not the entire thing. I could feel it squirming. It wasn't right. It was supposed to be the overpowering one, not both of us. The Remnant tried to escape; it desperately wanted to be free. It tried to pull itself back together but Darquesse kept it still and drained all power from its form and added to the magic pumping through her. I could feel my power separating piece by piece too.

Where was Skulduggery? Where was my skeleton?

_Tell me why I feel so alone 'cause I need to know_

_To whom do I owe?_

The people were starting to attack Darquesse. She was using so much of me, I could barely form a coherent thought. She used the air and flung three of them up then sent shadows after them, she hung her head as it momentarily rained blood. She turned a man into mist using his own power against him, crushed skulls, incinerated them, flung corpses through the crowds. Darquesse stalked towards Tesseract. But the ground broke and Skulduggery burst into the air with Tanith, Sanguine collapsed to the ground. Darquesse stood focused on my skeleton.

"Valkyrie," He said, "stop this." I could hear them now, I tried to scream out to him, to plead and yell, but I was so weak. Tanith looked worried, at the same time she looked like she wanted to kill me. Darquesse looked up into her blade's reflection. A pale sixteen year old girl with a face splattered with other people's blood. My eyes were dark ringed and I couldn't find myself anywhere in amongst the reflection.

So if I couldn't find me, how could Skulduggery?

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how I've lost my power_

"Valkyrie," He said again, "You're not yourself. Do you understand me? You're confused. You are Valkyrie Cain. You are not Darquesse." There was a pause, someone else must have been speaking, why could I only hear Skulduggery? "Shut up," He said, still looking at me. "Valkyrie. Listen to my voice. I'm your friend. I'm your partner. I promised you I'd help you with this and I intend to. You don't want this to happen, I know you don't."

_I thought that we'd make it_

_Because you said that we'd make it through_

I could feel myself dying. Slipping away. A man lunged at Tanith and Darquesse decapitated him with one shadow. "Val," Tanith's voice was shaking. "Please. It's me. It's us. You don't want to hurt anyone. Come back to us."

I opened my mouth to speak, but they weren't my words, they were acidic. "I could kill you. I could reach out, take a hold of your face and squeeze, turn your head to mush. In your last few seconds of life, what would you think of me? Would you still love me?" The last question was mine, but it was meant for Skul. She twisted it, but I still thought it. "What about you, Skulduggery? I could kill you just as easily."

_And when all security fails_

_Will you be there to help me through?_

"You're not going to kill me, Valkyrie."

'No I'm not,' I thought. 'Darquesse might.' "Valkyrie is gone." She said. Oh how wrong.

"No she's not," Skulduggery said. "I'm talking to her."

I cried out, 'So, he does know that I'm here. In that case: save me, Skul.'

"You don't understand." Darquesse said.

"I understand perfectly. Darquesse isn't a separate entity. She isn't another person. She's you. If you make the wrong choices, if you stop loving the people who you love, if you will allow the world to twist and turn and change you, then yes, the future we've seen will come to pass. But if you fight, and if you kick, and struggle, and refuse to give in to the apathy, or the anger, or the hopelessness, then you'll change the future, and you'll walk your own path.

And I'll be right there beside you, Valkyrie. I'll always be beside you."

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me _

_And tell me how I've lost my power _

Darquesse felt the Remnant again, it was agreeing with Skulduggery, begging her to let it go. I felt her bring it all together, emptying herself of it and crushing it together. Darquesse wasn't dependant on the Remnant. She felt that it had outlived usefulness and decided to kill it off. It tried to fight her off but before long its screams filled my head and the black was swept away. The heat rushed through my body and it took the emptiness and anger with it.

My body felt heavy and clumsy. My eyes flickered, trying to adjust to the sudden change in lighting and my legs crumpled beneath me. Skulduggery darted forward and caught my figure. "Thanks, Skul," I mumbled

"No problem," He said softly.

_I've lost my power..._

**Hehehe! you like it? I do, quite a bit. **

**Sorry if the pairing offends but hey!... no comments against...**

**_Conspiracy _by _Paramore ( ... well it is the title)_**

**As i began writing this, a new idea came to me, it is a very good idea in my opinion...**

**Press that button vvvvv**

**;D Thanks for readin'!**


End file.
